Wild Monster Baiter
General information The Wild Monster Baiter allows you to summon monsters to attack your base. The purpose of the WMB is to test your base's defense and pathing against monster and player attacks. You may choose any number of any type of monsters, provided that you don't go over your limit. Your limit of how many monsters you can send depends on the level of your WMB. The higher the level, the more you can send. The WMB initally allows you to choose which monsters will attack your base from 4 directions (north, south, east, or west), increasing to 8 directions (adding 4 diagonal directions) at building level 3. The monsters come in one wave and their deployment is spread out over a much larger area than if one were to fling the monsters in. The WMB also allows you to end the attack at any time in case the attack is too strong and overtakes your base. However, one repairs attacks from WMB monsters the same as from regular attacks. There is no special repair or "quick" repair for WMB monster damage. Currently, you can't send in any Inferno monsters, normal monsters released after Teratorn (Zafreeti is also not available to send in either) or Champions. A glitch has also been found to get rid of wild monster attacks: after the Wild Monster Tribe has been sighted, use your Wild Monster Baiter and the Wild Monster Tribe attack may be repelled. However, the 'Wild Monsters' that Wild Monster Baiter attracts have a few weaknesses: *They cannot use their Abilities (for example, a D.A.V.E. will not be able to use Rockets, and would have to fight on close range). *The''' health', '''damage', and speed of Wild Monsters will be decreased by 10% each. The same weaknesses listed above are crippling the monsters in the Monster Bunkers of Wild Monster Tribes, and even monsters in Wild Monster Invasion (both 1st and 2nd). Although, some of the monsters in Wild Monster Invasion were able to use their abilites in higher levels of the invasion. Upgrading Building Progression Glitches * Sometimes the monsters baited will become frozen on the side of the yard. This means you have to press "Scare Away" and try again in order to get rid of the glitch. * Upon entering any yard, this building will occasionally release musk for about 5 seconds. * Octo-oozies, ichis, crabatrons and project X do double damage to bunkered/Champion monster * Sometimes the monsters baited will run away without the "Scare Away" button being pressed. This is a very irritating bug. Trivia * The Wild Monster Baiter's Musk used to be regained for some time and used to be bought from the General Store. *If you used the Wild Monster Baiter and baited a monster which had an ability during the Brukkarg War, the monster you baited would attack with their ability. *musk used to cost shiny but it is now free. *Bug with repairing monster baiter level 4 fixed. *'Natives Are Restless' - Wild Monsters are now smarter and more cunning. Build defensive towers to protect your base from hoards of wild monsters. *Wild Monster Attacks sometimes overlapping with the Trojan Horse - FIXED *You can now also test your AA defenses by selecting the Teratorn in the Monster Baiter. *The MB can also be upgraded to level 5 to increase the attacking forces size. *Kixeye've added an extra level onto the Monsterbaiter, you can upgrade it and now send a lot more monsters in a single attack! Gallery 423035_403169386375237_1781616471_n.jpg|Wild Monsters - Wild Monster attacks feature is added, introducing fans to a whole new level of monster mayhem. Category:Buildings Category:Monster Buildings Category:Wild Monster Baiter